Talk:Weepers/@comment-149.159.125.109-20121012163318/@comment-75.36.167.117-20121015180607
Regarding the scrolling boxes, I apologize for 'em. They're meant to be regular text. That said, I think I accidentally created them if I leave an extra space or try to indent when I paragraph. I assure you that is *not* intentional or any attempt to pull one over on your. If editing were a possibility, I'd have found a way to fix them long ago. So if I turn up any more, know that I don't mean to. Anyway, again that was meant to explain what it sounded like at the time, not what I still think you believe now. I'd agree that there are extenuating circumstances in every case given what we can deduce about the disease, but I do think that depriving them of any responsibility is going a bit too far. There might not be a lot of functional differences between the malicious Weepers and the rest, but at minimum the Heart seems to indicate that some have decided to do that willfully (or moreso than the rest). Unless we're going to assume the plague has some sort of hive-mind (granted, I can't say we can rule that out, just that we probably can...), that indicates that we're dealing with some degree of personal responsibility, even if it is horribly skewed and brought on by the worst of things. It might be morally dicey but it's not overwhelmingly so. There are a lot of things and times were justification would be had for killing people who have- not necessarily through full fault of their own- been twisted into thinking that course of action is a good idea. Really, forget the different chaos paths except for the very highest one; it'd be hard for Corvo to set a worse example than the LR's government unless he was killing everyone and everything he met. (Totalitarianism is wonderful, no? Particularly when it's based on an ideology of Pure and Complete Economic and Social Fail like this one is...). That said, I'm still not sure that killing Weepers by following that part of his example would really be inspiring fear and hatred for Corvo, or at least doing so more than it would be appreciated for countering the Plague. The justification/explanation the devs gave for the Chaos system prior to release centered around how nobody is that concerned with right/wrong so much as holding on to what they have, and while there are a lot of dicey things about killing Weepers particularly for those that would care or hold out hope for them, I'd guess such an apathetic/amoral populace would care more about "those things" no longer clawing at people in the street. File under Humans are Bastards. Overall, I'd say this ties back to the issue of why they tried to have Chaos multitask the way it is by chronicling Corvo's morality as well as the decline and fall or rise of Dunwall. The Weeper issue would be one area where separate bars would help IMHO, with killing them being a "lawful" but "bad" act. Not sure what you mean vis-a-vis difficulty and canonicy. II